


Unholy Love Story

by SadLamb



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Background Sonia Nevermind, Confusion, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Love Triangle, Multiple chapters, Romance, danganronpa - Freeform, idk just a story i thought of, love square, one sided Hajime Hinata/Mikan Tsumiki, super danganronpa 2: goodbye despair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadLamb/pseuds/SadLamb
Summary: Mikan doesn't really know what to do anymore. Now that it struck her that Hajime doesn't really reciprocate her feelings... Few weeks later she can't help but get entangled in the mess that is whatever the hell is happening between Kazuichi, Gundham and Sonia. Will she successfully avoid an imminent crash? Or is this just some sick, gross game?
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Tanaka Gundham/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. The encounter

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! so... this is my first work- i hope you all enjoy it, im writing this on mobile so i apologize if the formatting is rlly rlly weird, also ignore any grammatical errors pls!!! im doing this for fun so yeah!!! also 
> 
> ***PLEASE READ THE END NOTES!!! they're important!!!***

# Unholy Love Story!

###  The encounter 

Another day at Hope's Peak academy... This early in the morning, the empty halls glistening... Mikan Tsumiki, a second-year in this school, seems to have awoken. She sighed. Another day. She still hasn't got over the fact that the boy she loved clearly didn't love her back. Mikan closed her eyes for a bit... just a bit more, just... a bit more. She inhaled, finally gathering the strength to get up from her bed, and clearing up her mind. She looked at her dorm-mate, wide awake, Peko- How long has she been standing there...

"Good morning." She says as Mikan is still blank-minded. Peko tilted her head as she stood up and raised her voice slightly. "Hey." Mikan snapped back into reality. "H-huh...? Ah. S-s-sorry, I'm just a bit dizzy..." Peko stayed silent. She knew what happened *that* day but she didn't really know what to do, she can't exactly force Hajime to like Mikan back- That's just not how it works. Even she knew that. Everyone did. "I-I-I-ll go- I'll go get ready a-and we can walk to class together, please wait for me!" Mikan bowed before scurrying to the bathroom. Peko smiled, at least some fractions of Mikan remained.

In the bathroom, Mikan looked at her reflection. God, ever since middle school her hair refuses to grow properly at even lengths... Would a different hair-do make her more appealing to Hajime..? New clothes....? New identity..? What if *she* was gone...? Would Hajime love her if Chiaki just... disappea-

*Knock Knock*

"Mikan? We have to hurry. We're gonna be late at this rate." The swordswoman spoke up. "A-Ah! Sorry!! I'll be out in a minute..." She really needs to stop thinking about that. She really must stop. Bad.

20-something-minutes later, Mikan saw herself in class, dazing at the bored. Chisa seemed to notice her student's troubles but everyone told her to not interfere- everyone in that room knew that any wrong moves... and Mikan might snap the already-damaged-fragile string in her head. Fuyuhiko kept looking at her in worry and fear. "Will she uh.... Will she be alright? 'Cause she looks like she might burst at any fuckin' moment..." Peko inhaled. Even Fuyuhiko seemed to notice... 

As the bell rang Mikan stood up, still hung up on her thoughts this morning... she looked at Chiaki. A bored, empty look. Peko noticed this... Fuyuhiko noticed this- everyone did, but Chiaki didn't as she was preoccupied with a game. Peko furrowed her eyebrows in fear as she caught on. She grabbed Mikan and hurries out the class. "C'mon we have to return to the dorms, you must not stay in this state." Mikan whimpered as her feet kept stumbling from Peko's speed-walking. "W-wait!! Peko please wait- I-If you keep on walking like that I'm gonna fa- FAAAAAALL-" 

*Crash!!* 

...Today was supposed to be normal. Today was alright. It could be better. It always could've been better. Why did this have to happen...? ...Well, what now..? 

"Hey?! Have you been harmed, master of the healing arts?!" 

?!!??!?!?! Who was that..?! Mikan's eyes struck wide open, still blurry and in the verge of tears, she looked up immediately, hoping that it's- 

"H-Hajime?!" Mikan's tears started streaming down her cheeks. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision, only to see a Peko checking her for any wounds.... and Gundham. Mikan sobbed and covered her face with her hands. She stood up, filled with deep emotional burden as she started running away. "Mikan! Come back!! Where are you going?!" Peko immediately started running after her, leaving behind a confused Gundham. He felt bad... did he say anything harmful..?

~ At the dorm of Peko and Mikan ~

"Would you like to inspect my sword and safe-proof it...?" Peko said to a sobbing Mikan hiding under her sheets. She refused to reply. Peko knew usually Mikan liked attention to be directed at her, she was really clingy- even with her friends... But nothing seems to be working. Should Peko be discreet and bold? or will that be too much for Mikan to handle? Peko shook her head, determined to get her out of those damn sheets. She approached the bed and opened her mouth, soon to speak. "Mika-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Peko flinched. How could the meek and polite Mikan be in such a state..? Peko backed away. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry for yelling but.... I..." she started sobbing further. "I just don't w- I just don't w-w-want t-to g-get out of b-b-bed.... p-please... please...." Peko frowned. Her heart shatters for her. "I.. I understand." Peko caressed Mikan's back from outside her sheet haven once... and then twice... before leaving. She understood that Mikan needed space. "I'll be in the classroom if you need me." Peko looked at Mikan one last time before closing the door behind her.

"What... W-wh-what am I gonna do now....?" Mikan kept tearing up as she whispered to herself... she slowly fell weak to the need of sleep.

....

**"Mikan.... Mikan......." "H-Hajime...? Hajime!!" Mikan lit up. She saw him standing on top of a hill, waiting for her... yearning for her... wanting her! She hurried up the hill, running.... sprinting, wanting to reach his hold, wanting to be able to feel his loving touch- But the hill wouldn't let her. Mikan kept tearing up as the hill kept extending and extending, giving her much more distance to cut than usual- Soon... Mikan saw. "Mikan. Do you like keeping me waiting? Why are you so unloveable Mikan? How come are you this feeble and naive, Mikan?" "H...Haji...me...?" Mikan blurted out. What was he saying? Why was he...? No... No. This is bad. Mikan soon enough began yelling and shrieking, seeing Chiaki slowly approach Hajime, at a much more consistent pace, reaching what she couldn't reach. "No! STOP! PLEASE!! STOP!!!" Mikan kept clawing at the hill... Before she knew it, Chiaki grabbed Hajime's cheek, turning his back on Mikan... and slowly getting closer to Chiaki's face... "No...."**

"NO!" Mikan gasped for air as she awoke from her bed. She kept panting, sweat exuding from her body... she was still wearing her uniform. Mikan let out a small cry as she sobbed softly. A few minutes later she gathered the strength to get out of her bed. She looked around. Peko was no where in sight, the room felt gloomy and miserable, Mikan's unkept side of the room and Peko's flawless side- Mikan felt uneasy. She remembered that Peko told her that she'd be in the classroom, she immediately headed there- she HAS to see someone to comfort her after what she just saw in that awful nightmare, Mikan opened the door and closed it behind her... **not knowing what was waiting for her in that classroom.**

A few minutes later, Mikan managed to arrived at the doorstep of her classroom.. It was quite late in the afternoon, meaning that the school day was over- She opened the classroom and headed inside. Quiet, solemn and clean, the classroom sent shivers down Mikan's spine.

"P-Peko...? A-are you t-there?" Mikan slowly stepped inside, she usually was able to control her stutter but this uneasiness inside of her... What the hell. Suddenly, Milan heard a rumbling... coming from Sonia's desk. Ah. It must be Peko trying to prank her.. right? Mikan was oblivious, Peko isn't the type to prank. 

Mikan giggled nervously. "Hehehehe... Um... Peko are you trying to cheer me up by p-pranking me?" She approached further, the rumbling stayed silent. Mikan finally reached Sonia's desk and peaked under. "Hehe... Pe......" Mikan's eyes widen as she backed away slowly. "....ko....?" Mikan wasn't ready for what she saw. 

Kazuichi sprung up from the desk, a hand behind his back. "M-MIKAN! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!" Mikan fell on her back. She had saw Kazuichi sniffing a bag with what looked like.. gym clothes..? It didn't take a genius to connect the dots. Mikan sprung up, horrified. "S-Sorry! SONIA! SONIAAA!!!" She yelled as she tried reaching for the door, but Kazuichi had panicked, reaching to tackle the defenseless girl involuntarily.

"SONIAAA- MmpHHHFFFFFF!!!" Kazuichi had successfully covered Mikan's mouth as to stay silent, while grabbing both of her hands in one... their legs intertwining, Mikan has begun sweating profusely out of nervousness. "OH GOD OH GOD IM SO SORRY MIKAN BUT- but please... PLEASE DON'T TELL SONIA!!" Mikan began tearing up... what has she gotten herself into. She started sobbing, her muffled cries echoing in the empty classroom. "P-please don't cry!! you just have to promise me to not tell anyon-"

"Mikan? are you here?" "Ugh! Come on... why would that toilet-clogging bitch be here... she's probably in her dorm sobbing her tits off!" 

Kazuichi had taken poor Mikan and hid with her inside the closet against her will... they have heard Hiyoko's and Peko's voices... As soon as they heard the classroom door click, they knew they were safe. But... Mikan's heart.... wouldn't stop thumping heavily....? what was up with her....? Kazuichi sighed as he finally opened the closet door and let out a sigh of relief. He then turned to a blushing, confused, sweaty Mikan.

"....shit."

Mikan kept panting as she stood up and hurried out, not saying a single word. "MIKAN WAAAAIT!!!!" Kazuichi tried hurrying after her to discuss what happened so he won't be in hot water with Sonia, Gundham AND Peko... He peeked out the classroom door and looked around the hallways.

no one in sight... 

meanwhile... Mikan, hiding in the nurse's office, couldn't stop her heart from thumping... "what... is wrong with me.....?" she kept thinking what to do.... she looked out the window, only to see a nerve-wrecked Kazuichi in the yard heading towards her dorm. He must know that he's in a sticky situation if he's willing to break the rules and head towards her dorm. Mikan stayed inside.... "should I... Return to him....? Or... Go to Sonia.......?" Mikan covered her mouth, pandering what she should do next... choices matter after all, but Peko usually helped her out. What the hell has she gotten herself into..?

~ To be continued ♡ ~


	2. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan returns to her dorm, only to be confronted by Kazuichi. What could he possibly want after what Mikan had saw...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So last time one of my favorite Gundamiki writers commented on my fic! that was great, they chose Kazuichi, so this is what Mikan chose! please read the end notes to read what choices you have for the next chapter. Enjoy!!!!

#  Unholy Love Story 

###  The talk 

Mikan decided. She inhaled as she shook her head and rushed out the nurse's office. She kept running... and running, she has to know what happened, after all she was there in the wrong place at the wrong time- What other choice does she have? Mikan ran down the empty hallways, down the stairs, eventually running out of breath... As she was slowing down, she turned around the corner- and CRASHED into something... what was up with her today?! She quickly got back up, determined to confront what she just saw. She rubbed her eyes and saw who she crashed into, but in the middle of her rush she just saw a glimpse... It was Gundham, flustered and confused. Mikan blurted out a quick "Sorry!" as she kept running. 

Gundham looked at her... all he saw was a glare. As he heard the sorry, he just heard it with a sense of anger. "Ah affirmative-" Was she mad at him...? He stood up and brushed his uniform from any specs of dust, he held his scarf as tightly as possible. "Well... that pathetic human does not seem to be able to comprehend the harm she just lead to the overlord supreme of ice! she... she shall be... she shall be sh-shunned.." He sighed as he looked back in a disappointed and confused manner. He them turned his head to Sonia- she was walking down the hallways. "Ah, Gundham! Have you seen Mikan? Peko is looking for her." Gundham paused as he crunched his face. He approached Sonia as he crossed his arms. "No... I have not seen that heathen of the recovery mastery. Now, shall we go and please the dark devas?" He said as he hid his face in his scarf. Sonia smiled "Sure!" they soon wandered away... Gundham looking back one last time.

Mikan finally reached the dormitory halls. She walked slowly, getting more and more anxious. What is she going to say when she sees him?! "Hey why were you sniffing Sonia's clothes" it just didn't make it sense! Mikan slowly approached her and Peko's dorm... Kazuichi was searching for it, panicked and sweating. He kept scrambling for any sign that one of them was Mikan's and Peko's. Mikan backed away slowly. What could she possibly say?! What could she possibly DO? She kept inhaling and exhaling nervously, her anxiety is getting the best of her... She tried to get away slowly and quietly, deciding to back away and-

"MIKAN!"

Mikan's eyes widened. "U-uhm-" She turned around and tried walking away but Kazuichi had grabbed her arm tightly. "Please listen!! I beg you!!" Mikan was on the verge of tears again. "Wait! Please Mikan..." He loosened his grip. "...just... give me a chance to explain myself..." Mikan calmed down a bit. He looked miserable. Is... is it possible for her to turn down someone who's asking for help..? What happened that day, affected her work ethic too after all. She hasn't bandaged or treated any wounds- or just help anyone. She has completely shut herself out to everyone except maybe for Ibuki and Peko... Maybe... Maybe she can trust him? All that she has to do is allow him to enter her dorm so they can just talk about what happened... If she just told Sonia maybe things would get really bad. Mikan inhaled.

"...A-al-alright..." Mikan said in a quiet voice. Kazuichi lift his head up. "Wait what?" "I s-said alright..." His eyes lit up. He grabbed her hands with both of his and started moving up and down excitedly. No one trusted him and would group him out... So this was a surprise to him. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! I PROMISE I'LL EXPLAIN THOROUGHLY!!!!!" Mikan snatched her hands away. Kazuichi flinched. "S-s-s-sorry... Peko told me to avoid m-male touch until I can be independent..." She avoided his gaze. Kazuichi squinted his eyes. "O-oh... okay...." Was Peko really that controlling and dubious of Mikan? He didn't know they were that close... He shook his head and started scratching his chin in thought, getting off-track. Mikan walked to her dorm. She pulled out her key from her pocket but it fell. She bent down to grab it- "S-s-sorry..." Kazuichi blushed and looked away. "Um- Mikan- STAND UP-" "huh..?" Mikan had forgot that she was wearing her uniform she stood up blushing and pulling her skirt down, hoping that he didnt peek. "SORRY!! P-please just stand beside me instead of behind!" Mikan said sternly while closing her eyes out of embarrassment. "Okay okay! geez..." He stood beside her. Mikan eventually managed to grab her key and open her dorm. Still as gloomy as ever. 

She entered as Kazuichi followed behind. "WOOW SO THIS IS A WOMAN'S ROOM??!!?!" Mikan looked at him. "Y-y-y-yes?" Why was he so excited about this. Mikan felt uneasy. "Kazuichi... P-p-please focus, and explain wh-why you had... Sonia's gym uniform..." Mikan looked away. Kazuichi's eyes widened. "Ok... look Mikan..." He started looking around, thinking of a way to explain this in a way that Mikan might understand. "Sonia... Sonia seems to keep avoiding me and... it just blows ya know?" He moved past Mikan as she turned to him. He sat down on her bed, seeing how Mikan's side had medical supplies and an unkept bed with a pale-pink blanket... and a Teddy bear gift from Peko? He turned to her once more. "Well, I have a thing for Sonia-" He kept fidgeting with his fingers as he avoided Mikan's gaze, who was on the verge of running away and yelling for Peko. Kazuichi then inhaled. "She just keeps clinging onto Gundham... It's hard to earn her attention and trust... and love... It's unrequited and it's distressing. I am tired. Sick and tired. When I walked into the classroom I had seen her bag of gym clothes and their scent..." He started blushing. "It was entrapping. I just wanted her-" He sprung up. "IS THAT SO HARD TO GET?!" He yelled with his tears clinging onto his eyes. Mikan backed away.

Mikan looked at him. Wide eyed. She teared up and turned to the picture of Peko, her and... Hajime next to her bed. She walked slowly to the picture as Kazuichi flinched. She held the picture. She inhaled before turning to Kazuichi. "I... I am going through something at this moment. P-Peko... has been worried about me lately, and I don't know what to do..." She paused. Kazuichi looking around awkwardly. "What you did was weird, Kazuichi..." He felt as her words stabbed through him. "...But... I know how much this must hurt." She smiled and looked at him, wiping her tears. "I'll keep quiet, but what you did was still terrible, maybe things will get better f-f-f-for lose- losers like us... r-r-right...?" Maybe... Maybe it's time to get over him. Mikan snapped into reality, seeing Kazuichi wide-eyed staring at her with tears streaming from his eyes. She dropped the picture "A-AH I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry!!!! I didn't mean to call you t-that!!! I'm sorry I overshared please don't cr-" Kazuichi laughed. "Ahaha! THANK YOU MIKAN!" He rushed to hug her tightly. Mikan being dumb-founded while Kazuichi kept laughing joyfully. She smiled... maybe.... maybe things *will* get bet-

"Mikan, you her-" Peko had opened the door, seeing this scene in front of her. "A-ah! Peko! Hi!!!" Mikan said as Kazuichi's face went pale, he got away from Mikan as he turned to Peko.... She was fuming. Her eyes widening as she pulled out her sword. "Soda... you have a few minutes to explain what you did to Mikan or I'll make sure you walk out of here with no limbs at ALL." Mikan looked back at Kazuichi who had hid behind her. "I-I-I-IT I-ISN'T MY FAULT!!! SHE BROUGHT ME HE-"

 **"LIES!"** Peko had slammed her foot onto the ground. Mikan eek'ed as she approached Peko. "A-ah! Peko, Kazuichi was here to get a headache pill! He was just hug-hugging me out of gratefulness..." Mikan was bad at lying, but Peko just let it go. She sighed. "Mikan I told you to avoid male touch." "S-sorry..." Mikan looked at the ground in shame. "Kazuichi... get out. If the headmaster finds you here, you might as well jump out a window." She glared at him as Kazuichi flinched again... he hurried out. "SORRY!!!!!!".

Mikan looked at Peko. "Geez... does he not know any boundari-" Mikan held Peko tightly and hugged her. "Hey... what's this about..." "I'm s-s-s-sorry for pushing you away.... I've been worrying everyone lately..." She held Peko tightly. Peko's eyes widened. "Hey... You matter to us, of course we would be worried.. You are alright." She smiled at her. "Now let's hurry to bed... it's getting late." Mikan nodded, hurrying to the bathroom and taking a shower...

a while later, Mikan had slipped into her pajamas, peko into traditional clothing... she was so old-fashioned, but i fits her formal and stern attitude after all. Mikan slid into her bed, and blanket... Today was eventful. Maybe tomorrow will get better, right...? Mikan closed her eyes... slowly drifting into sleep.

**Mikan looked around. A field of pink, yellow and purple flowers... She saw three people around her, their silhouettes being unnoticeable... "MINE! MINE!" The pink silhouette yelled, as he tugged on the yellow silhouette. "BACK AWAY! BACK OFF!" yelled the purple silhouette harder. Mikan was scared... what is this? she approached them- before the pink silhouette soon turned to her. "..."**

Mikan awoke. She was flustered and blushing. Her heart wouldn't stop thumping... She turned to Peko. She was still asleep. She finally turned to the bathroom as she looked at her reflection. Her hair... needed a bit of styling if she was honest. But... She wasn't really good at styling her hair. She wasn't up to date with all the trends these days, but maybe she could try something new today...? She washed her face and exited the bathroom, she put on her uniform and changed her bandages. She then turned to Peko who had just woke up... "Erm... Peko...?" She turned to Mikan. "Yes?" Mikan looked away and blushed.. "May I... borrow one of your ribbons...?" Peko smiled. "Haha.. You want to change your hairstyle?" Mikan blushed and nodded. "Come, I'll tie it up in a high ponytail. I wear it for convenience so you might like it too." Mikan lit up as she got closer to Peko and sat in front of her... Peko's soft hands ran through Mikan's unevenly-cut hair, and started tying her hair with one of her red ribbons. They smiled together and talked about what they would do today.

Mikan and Peko walked together to class, Mikan clinging onto Peko's arm. Mikan is as so nervous... What would her classmates like her new style..? They finally arrived at the doorstep of the classroom, Peko opened the door and everyone stayed silent, they figured that If Peko arrived, Mikan did too. But when Mikan stepped in, everyone was surprised, she had worn a ribbon that somewhat held her uneven hairs together, which lead to everyone yelling a yell of shock.

"AHHHHHHHHH MIKAN YOU LOOK SO MOE!!!" Ibuki yelled. "You look very nice Mikan!" Mahiru complimented. "..." Hiyoko stayed silent. "Ha... You thought you'd look decent with a simple ribbon?! you're such a pathetic pig!" Mikan was taken aback. "..." She started tearing up. Hiyoko's eyes widened. "I-I mean! You look nice!! J-just don't get ahead of yourself OKAY?!" Mikan rubbed her eyes as she smiled. "O-oh.. thank you.. very much!" Mikan blushed as she turned to Peko. She was talking to Fuyuhiko, they seemed to be talking about something... Mikan headed to her seat as Kazuichi approached her. "Hey Mikan!! Is that a new look?!" Mikan blushed as she looked away. All this attention she was getting was really weird considering that she just tied her hair up. "Yeah, hehe... Peko tied it for me..." Mikan turned to see..? huh..? Gundham glaring at her... She flinched as she turned away from him, Why was he staring intensely at her like that. She didn't like it. At all. Kazuichi smiled one more time before returning to bug Sonia, who was also complimenting Mikan. 

"Ok class! enough. Let's get on with the lesson!!! Let's go!" Chisa said as she smiled. her class was getting better.

~ During lunchtime ~

Mikan had her tray of food from Teruteru, who just gave her a meek "You look nice today!" knowing of what she has gone through the past month. Mikan was going to the usual table where Ibuki, Hiyoko and Mahiru sat, but then-

"MIKAAAAAN! Come sit here!!" Mikan turned to a yelling Kazuichi, who was sitting with Fuyuhiko, Peko and Nagito. "Mikaaaaaan~~ What are you waiting for?! Come and sit with us!" Ibuki yelled excitedly at a confused Mikan...

Where should she sit... Would that effect what would happen? Mikan started thinking as time slowed down a bit in her world. She inhaled.

~ To be continued ♡ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! here is the 2nd chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :) please comment below wether you think Mikan should sit with Kazuichi and his friends or Ibuki and her friends (with a surprise guest *wink*) again, if no one comments then I'll just pick the one I like. Thank you for reading!!!!!!


	3. The ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan decided to sit down with Ibuki and her friends during lunch break, but it seems that Sonia and Gundham decided to join the group... whatever problems could arise from this, knowing Mikan's and Gundham's past tension?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! So on the last chapter no one really commented what they wanted, do I'll just choose the one I want!! which is Mikan sitting with Ibuki, please enjoy! :3

#  Unholy Love Story 

###  The ribbon 

Mikan bowed apologetically to Kazuichi. "S-sorry..." she rushed to Ibuki, Hiyoko and Mahiru. Kazuichi's face was blank. "Oh.. Well that's fine..." He started sweating nervously... What if she told them? I mean, Mikan isn't exactly ruled out of this ever since Peko and her became dorm-mates. Peko smiled, causing a curious question to be blurted out by Fuyuhiko. "What're you thinking about..." Peko turned to him. "Ah, just about Mikan and how well she's taking the lessons I'm giving her... that's all." She sent a creepy smirk filled with glare Kazuichi's way, Kazuichi just kept trembling more. Maybe he'll talk to her later? He doesn't know. All that he knows is that he must, must, MUST make sure Mikan just get pressured to spill what she saw... Even after the talk they had, he just couldn't seem to trust her.

Ibuki smiled at Mikan as she hugged her tightly. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHE Mikaaaaaaaan~~ I knew you'd pick lil ole' Ibuki!!" Mikan blushed and smiled back. "Ha... Just make sure you don't get too close you balooga-whale-looking whore!" Mahiru pinched Hiyoko and whispered to her. "Hey! remember what we talked about?!" Hiyoko looked down, looking quite fussy. "Come sit next to me, Mikan!" Mahiru scooted to make space for her. Mikan held back tears of joy as she inhaled. She sat down. "Thank you!" Mikan beamed with joy, causing all three girls to blush. "Hehe.... You know Mikan, next time you should let us style your hair! You look so moe I could just eat you up instead of this food!!" Mikan started fondling her hair. She... She does feel better. Maybe it's true when people told her if she faked her being better she would eventually get better... have a clear mind! Yeah! Maybe... Maybe it's time for a change. "Y-Yeah! Maybe!" The girls started sharing the corners of speech for a hot minute while Mikan was listening and eating her lunch.

As they were all eating and chattering, they soon started being silent. Poor clueless Mikan was still eating, but when she noticed the silence she looked up. "U-uhm what's w-wrong...?" The girls were looking behind her. "Greetings ladies!" Mikan turned around to the familiar voice... The ultimate princess!! Mikan immediately stood up and bowed apologetically... "Hi!! S-sorry for not noticing you..." "Relax pig-shit! Sonia isn't some type of important figure here... she's a mere student." Hiyoko said, continuing her conversation with Ibuki as if nothing happened. Mikan looked at Hiyoko while Mahiru was at the verge of reprimanding her... "Well! We wanted to join you all for a bitchin' lunch!" "AAAAAH!! of course you can SONIAAAAAAA" Ibuki said excitedly, slamming the table. "Perfect!" "Um- but Sonia, what do you mean "we"-" at that point, Mahiru was interrupted. "Gundham! Come here!"

"...!"

"GUNDHAM?!" All four girls said, shocked. "Well, yeah! We could discuss the occult together!" Mikan stayed silent, well , she had no problem with Gundham joining them, but the problem is...

"Hey! Who said that freak could join us?!" Hiyoko said sternly as Mahiru held her arm firmly. Hiyoko sighed. "Sorry... BUT STILL! why would you bring a boy along?! can't you see that it's all girls and Mikan here?!" Hiyoko exclaimed. "H-hey!! W-why was I singled out..." Mikan cried. "Well, He doesn't bite! I promise he's friendly. It wouldn't hurt to get a new friend." Sonia replied, rendering Hiyoko embarrassed. Mahiru sighed. "Ok Sonia, Gundham can join us!" "Thank you!" Sonia replied as she called on Gundham... Gundham approached the table slowly with his tray and the devas. Hiyoko cringed. Ibuki signaled to Mikan to scoot aside. Mikan stuttered as she moved aside, Sonia sat down next to Mahiru... While Gundham grumbled as Sonia urged him to sit down. He sat down next to Mikan. He hid under his scarf... The awkward silence amongst them all was deafening. Mikan couldn't stop looking at the hamsters eating away at Gundham's food... She thought it was unsanitary.

"So...How long have you two been dating?! IBUKI WANTS TO KNOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!" Ibuki exclaimed, making Mahiru face-palm. "Ibuki! You can't just ask that!!" "Why noooooooooot~~?" Ibuki asked. Mahiru just rolled her eyes. "Ahem..." An uncomfortable, flustered Sonia tried to change the subject. "Well... has anyone heard about the new serial killer on the loose in Argentina?!" "Sonia... I don't know if you have noticed, but we're **EATING** here!" Hiyoko yelled... While they were bickering, one of the devas got closer to Mikan's tray... Mikan noticed this as she eek'ed and scooted away from the deva in nervousness and fear of unsanitary eating. Gundham... Gundham noticed this. He glared at Mikan. "What could this be? Are you perhaps appalled by the dark devas? is that the mere reason you seem to be shaken in fear, human?!" Mikan was taken aback. Why was he so mad... The table stayed silent- in fact, the whole cafeteria was silent. **"Answer."** He pressured Mikan. "W-w-well... I-I-I'm s-" Mikan looked at Peko from other table... she was shaking her head. Mikan remembered- Peko told her instead of apologizing, to just speak her mind... Mikan inhaled. "W-well... I-It's just unsanitary to um.. Keep animals around foo-" Gundham interrupted her with his laughing. It was somewhat mocking... sarcastic. Mikan's lips began trembling.

"You really think my devas are unsanitary..? What about your enigmatic, pathetic attempt at trying to mimic the glorious princess of ice?" Gundham spoke up, eyes filled with malice as he pointed at her ribbon." "H-hey..." Ibuki tried intervening. "No... what is REALLY pathetic here is how you assume that you're of importance now with that stupid, silly and inferior ribbon." He smiled as Mikan stayed silent, lips still trembling. "Gundham- stop!!" Mahiru spoke up. "That blasted piece of cursed fabric... it won't increase your already tiny, damned worth." Gundham finished as he held his devas, satisfied with the hurt he inflicted on Mikan. Mikan... Mikan had failed to hold back her tears. A few tears dripped down on the table, causing Gundham to turn to her, noticing what he had done. "A-ah wait-" Mikan untied her ribbon as she got away from the table. She rushed away as her hair dropped down. She ran. Is this what she gets for trying to change? For trying to move on..?

Peko got up alongside Ibuki, they went after her. "Mikan! wait!" Mikan didn't listen. She kept running, to hide in the nurse's office. "Seriously?! How could you possibly act like that?! You're a man! You shouldn't treat a woman like that!!" Gundham flinched at Mahiru. Sonia had left to check on Mikan too, meanwhile Hiyoko had looked away, snickering. "I told you so! No one listened to me though." Mahiru cringed at Hiyoko- but that didn't matter at the moment. "Geez... maybe Hiyoko was right." Hiyoko's face lit up. "AHHH BIG SIS MAHIRUUUU~~~~~ THANK YOUUU now let us go find that pi- I mean Mikan" She clung onto Mahiru as her and Hiyoko went to look for Mikan. Meanwhile... Kazuichi was glaring at Gundham. "Geez... How could someone as perfect as Sonia be attracted to him?!" Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes at him, he was just worried that Mikan might do something stupid while she's in this humiliated, emotional state. Kazuichi noticed that the lunch-break was over. He simply stood up, taking one last glance at Gundham... who seemed embarrassed and...? had trouble breathing? he brushed it off as he left.

Gundham was on the verge of breaking down. He hurried out... the empty halls mocking him. He's having a panic attack and he doesn't know what to do... he's suffocating. Alone. Hiyoko's words stuck with him, "Freak"... Was she right? Was Mikan really the one to blame? Would've he done the same to Sonia if she reacted the same to one of the Devas...? He wouldn't. He felt guilty, but he refused the remorse. Meanwhile, Mikan was sobbing alone in the nurse's office. She looked at the ribbon that Peko gave her... Peko. She owed her an apology. Mikan kept sobbing softly under the infirmary's desk, refusing to open the door and be face-to-face with her worried friends. She kept hearing a yelling outside, thinking that it's them looking for her. "Peko please... I d-d-don't want t-to see a-an-anyone right now..." Mikan kept hearing the yelling. She inhaled and tried focusing, and then she realized. That the yelling and coughing she heard WASN'T Peko... or Ibuki... She approached the door hesitantly, opening it slowly, seeing a coughing, choking Gundham in the middle of an empty hallway. Her eyes widened as she closed the door. "Oh no no no no no... is he here to... t-to..." She practiced her breathing as she tried to shake off the idea of him trying to hurt her. Maybe Sonia was angry at his behavior...? maybe not, maybe this is her fault. it's not obvious anymore, the line between what is her fault and what is not isn't clear to her anymore. It didn't matter anymore.

Mikan didn't care anymore.

She got out the infirmary, a glare stuck to her face. She looked down on a passed out Gundham... He's muttering something among the lines "help me... please..." and Mikan just sighed. She dragged the unconscious Gundham as carelessly as she possibly could get, into the infirmary... She slammed him down a nurse's bed as she started getting cold towels to put on his head... Gundham, fading in and out of consciousness didn't see much. "So...nia...?" He blurted out weakly as Mikan snapped at him. "Shut it. If I weren't so g-generous I w-would've left you clinging on to your consciousness in the middle of the hal- hallway like a leech." Mikan was filled with malice. But she still didn't bring herself to "get revenge" by hurting him. She just did her job. Mikan fell sensitive to his ridicule, mainly because the ribbon, was a sign of her overcoming Hajime, was Gundham right? she didn't know, and she didn't want to know. 

~ several minutes later ~

Peko stormed the infirmary, "Mikan?!" She looked around, seeing Mikan sitting down doing the work she missed yesterday and a passed out Gundham. "Peko!" she rushed to her hold, hugging her. "H-hey... what is he doing here..?" "Oh.. um, he had a p-panic attack so I treated him, could you return him to his dorm, p-p-please..?" She looked at her. Peko thought Mikan had done something worse.. but she trusted her. Peko nodded as she carried Gundham with ease.

While they were walking together to his dorm, Peko glanced at Mikan. "Hey Mikan... why did you take off the ribbon?" Mikan panicked. "A-ah!! I'm so s-s-s-s-sorry!! please forg- forgive me!!!" Mikan cried out as Peko frowned. "Mikan, I'm not upset, I'm just worried... what happened at the cafeteria..." Mikan looked away. "Well... I... I guess he had a point." Peko's eyes widened. The silence lingered. "No. No he didn't. You looked beautiful." "P-peko..." Mikan looked at her. "You're worth a lot to me, to Ibuki and to the rest of your friends... you're caring, and doting, and even when mad, I could see you still take responsibility of taking care of others." Peko smiled. "You're amazing." Mikan let out a tear as she nodded and hugged Peko, who seemed to struggle to balance between her and Gundham... Mikan then let go, noticing Peko struggling. 

Soon enough, they reached his dorm, Mikan knocked. Nekomaru opened the door. "Hello?" He said as he opened the door, seeing Peko holding an unconscious Gundham. He was shocked.

~ After a few minutes of explaining what happened ~

Nekomaru thanked them as he took him back inside... Mikan and Peko left the boys' dormitory as soon as possible seeing that Teruteru was arriving. After dodging him, and arriving at the yard, Peko looked at Mikan. "Hey Mikan? Tomorrow, let's try another hairstyle ok? Today's hairstyle fit you so well." Mikan blushed and smiled as she softly hugged Peko, Peko reciprocated. Peko then saw Fuyuhiko waving at her to come. Peko waved goodbye to Mikan and rushed to Fuyuhiko.

Kazuichi saw Mikan on the yard sitting alone... He walked up to her slowly. "Hey." Mikan turned around. "H-hi..." Kazuichi sat next to her. "You know... Don't listen to Gundham, he doesn't know what he's talking about..." He avoided her gaze. "Well... I d-don't know... I'm still not convinced, the ribbon did look kind of silly h-huh?" she smiled, pitying herself. "No... I think- I think it looked great." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "..." "Thank you." She smiled at him. Her heart thumping like before. Just what was wrong with her whenever she was with him?! "Ah!! ONE MORE THING... UM- d-did you tell s-sonia... about the-" Mikan got flustered. "No! I would never!! I promise..." She said assuring him. "Oh..." Kazuichi blushed. Soon he began laughing, Mikan giggling along too.

Kazuichi saw Sonia in the distance. "SONIAAAAAAA!!!!~~~~ Mikan!! I'll see you later ok?!" Kazuichi soon hurried to Sonia, fan-boying over her as usual. Mikan sighed as she saw the sun set. Another day... Maybe tomorrow will be a lot less eventful... right? Mikan stayed like this for a while, watching Kazuichi blushing heavily while talking to Sonia... and Chiaki talking to Hajime in the corner of her eye. She sighed again as she continued watching with her chin in the palm of both her hands... Still blushing and contemplating the thumping she had in her chest.

~ To be continued ♡ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!! so for this chapter there arent any choices, BUT THERE WILL BE FOR THE NEXT ONE I PROMISEEEE but yeah so far the fic is becoming to my liking <:D i hope you enjoyed, thank you so much for reading!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia approaches Mikan to talk to her about her missing gym clothes... Luckily, Mikan has a pretty obvious idea where they could've been. Meanwhile,  
> Gundham gathers his strength to apologize to Mikan.

#  Unholy Love Story 

###  The reconciliation 

Mikan finally woke up... This time she hadn't really saw any of her dreams the past night. Ah yes... the past night. She possibly didn't remember any of her dreams due to the stress of yesterday. She still hasn't figured out why her heart kept thumping. It just... wouldn't stop. She finally got up and saw her clock... 5 AM. 2 hours before class starts... Peko is still sound asleep. Mikan sighed as she forced herself to go to the bathroom... she looked at her reflection, her breath tightening. She's getting those horrifying thoughts again, Mikan shook her head as she submerged her face in water, washing away all her worried and thoughts as she then swiftly grabs her toothbrush to brush her teeth, her gaze on the sink to avoid her reflection. She looks up slowly only to the point of her seeing her hair... choppy as always. Mikan hurried out the bathroom... She looked at Peko, and then back at her backpack, the ribbon was still there.

It was as if the ribbon was just gonna yell out at her out of frustration and disappointment. Mikan approached her bag as she picked up the ribbon and went back to tye bathroom mirror- She picked a comb as she tried styling her hair into something similar to yesterday, it wouldn't hurt to try again, right? She sighed as she looked at the finished product, it was a high ponytail, but this time it had a formed a bow on top, and her bangs were still skewed and unsymmetrical, but it was still great. Mikan practiced her breathing as she changed her uniform. Mikan finally looked at the clock again... 5:45. An hour and fifteen minutes before class. She looked at Peko, she usually woke up at 6, so maybe it's better for Mikan to go ahead and go to class early.

Mikan grabbed her bag as she walked down the hallways. She kept practicing her breathing... She wasn't ready to be in the same classroom as Gundham, I mean, they had such tough friction yesterday, that both of them felt lost and stuck. Mikan held her breath for a while before reaching the doors of her classroom, she stepped in, and her heart sank. Gundham was sitting there with Sonia... the classroom was empty, only them too were there, Mikan paled as she tried stepping back and going back to her dorm, hoping to catch a few extra minutes of sleep and lazing around instead of dealing with thi-

"Mikan!" The princess called out. Mikan froze in her place as she turned to face Sonia. She was getting nervous again. She can't stand this feeling. "G-good morning, Sonia." Mikan avoided her gaze, so Sonia hurried up in her conversation. "So Mikan..." She paused. "...It's just that um.. Well, We have gym today and-" Mikan paled. "...Y-you don't h-h-h-have your cl-clothes...?" Sonia tilted her head. "Um... yeah." Sonia thought this was weird. "So, could you perhaps help me?" Sonia smiled. She was always warm, but Mikan... Mikan was worried, she figured out that Kazuichi hasn't returned her clothes ever since that dreadful incident. Mikan started trembling as she stepped away, avoiding Sonia's gaze. "I-I- I mean-" Sonia frowned. She turned to Gundham as she glared at him, Gundham flinched- He knew he had to apologize, but obviously he didn't want to. He stood up and approached the two girls, Mikan's lips trembled, her eyes teared up as she held her bow apologetically and rushed to get out before Sonia had stopped her. "Mikan please listen! I know how upset you were about what happened yesterday..." She paused. "...So Gundham and I talked about it yesterday, so please consider his apology!!" Mikan frowned. This... This is gross. 

Mikan felt belittled, how dare Sonia, one of the most respectable, dignified, sophisticated and kind-hearted students in this school, be this dense and inconsiderate of how Mikan felt...? Mikan furrowed her eyebrows and wrinkled her nose, rubbing her eyes. "How... Dare you...?" Sonia tilted her head and Gundham flinched. "M-Mikan...?" "He belittles me and my emancipation... and you apologize for his sake like you're his mother...?" Sonia stayed silent. "I know you too are smitten and infatuated with each other but... " Mikan glared at Gundham, he felt like hes suffocating. "...you have to hold him accountable PROPERLY." Sonia looked at the floor in pity. Mikan inhaled as Sonia lift up her head, "I apologize Mikan, Gundham and I are merely friends and..." She continued as Gundham hid under his scarf. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to make you two make up." Mikan looked to the side, frowning. She nodded as she moved to her desk as Sonia left the classroom, leaving Mikan and Gundham alone together in the classroom. Mikan pulled out a notebook and started writing, Peko always told her that writing down her thoughts was one of the best coping mechanisms she could ever have. Gundham kept staring at Mikan, blushing. He approached her slowly, until he was directly in front of her desk, Mikan just ignored him. 

~ 5 Minutes later ~

"How long is he gonna stand there..." Mikan thought to her self. Gundham then spoke up. "I..." Mikan looked up, unimpressed and uninterested. "What." He flinched. "I... apologize." Mikan's eyes widened. "I apologize for... demeaning your ribbon. I think it's glorious." Mikan blushed as she held her ribbon that Peko gave her. "Thank you." Mikan kept writing in her notebook... But Gundham wouldn't leave. "Erm... could I help you?" Gundham blushed as he moved his scarf closer to his face. "Well... Uh-" He paused. "You see... The great master overlord of ice seemed to have been corrupted, yesterday..." Mikan squinted her eyes, trying to understand what he was talking about. "Ah! You mean your panic atta- MmmmpHHh!" Mikan looked up, she saw that Gundham had covered her mouth with his hand, she blushed. "Mmmmmph...!!" "S-sorry! But... could you keep that a matter of astral secrecy...? I beg you mistress of the healing arts!" He let go of her mouth. Mikan panted, she felt her heart thumping. "a se-secret...?" Mikan wiped her mouth from her saliva... "W-well... that- that's fine...." Gundham smiled as he looked wt his hand... he grimaced as he saw it had saliva on it. He turned to Mikan, he saw her state and cringed. Mikan noticed this as she looked up. "A-Ah! I forgive me! I... I ruined your bandage... here!" She grabbed his hand, he flinched. He saw her take off his bandage. "W-WAIT!!" He yelled out. "Huh...?" Mikan looked at him. "Nothing..."

Mikan pulled out her kit and grabbed some new and clean bandages as she took out Gundham's, her hand caressing his slowly. Gundham felt how soft her hands, which intrigued him considering how bruised and scarred they look. Mikan looked at his bare hands... they had bruises. She looked up at him, he avoided her gaze... she took the hint as she didn't say anything. Gundham liked how her soft hands felt on his- He felt at ease... As Mikan was almost finished with her bandaging, Gundam's eyes trailer off to her bandaged thigh. He started wondering what was under **her** bandage. He reached slowly to her thigh, as he finally grabbed the end of the bandage, Mikan shrieked meekly and quietly as she pulled he thigh away. "W-what are you doing?!" She cried out, wondering what the hell Gundham was doing. "A-ah! Don't fret and misunderstand mistress of the healing arts! I was merely curious about your rather cursed seal..." He pointed at her bandaged thigh. Mikan smiled. "Oh, well, I tripped last week and fell so I hurt myself..." Gundham nodded in understanding. "There you go, all finished!" Mikan looked at her finished work, she was proud. Gundham felt more comfortable. He smiled at Mikan.

"GET AWAY FROM MIKAAAAAN!!!" Both Gundham and Mikan turned to see Kazuichi charging at Gundham- Mikan quickly got up and tried to stop him. "Kazuichi w-waaaait!!!!!"

**CRASH!!!**

....Mikan felt extremely heavy weight on her body... she felt like something was crushing her slowly, it suffocated her. She inhaled as she opened her eyes... She immediately got red from embarrassment- Kazuichi had fallen face-flat on her breasts, while Gundham got caught in the crash as he seemed stuck under her skirt. Mikan started crying out as Kazuichi and Gundham both got up quickly. "W-WAIT!!" both yelled out before they felt a firm grip on both their shoulders. They turned around to see Peko, Sonia, Hiyoko, Mahiru and Chisa, all with horrifying expressions on their face. 

During the class both of them had gotten beaten by Hiyoko and Peko mainly, while Mikan was urging them to stop.

~ break time ~

Hiyoko forced Gundham and Kazuichi apologize to Mikan. Mikan meanwhile just tried to brush them off and excuse them.

Mikan grabbed her tray, ignoring Teruteru's comments about her chest. She approached the open Cafeteria as she looked around as she saw Kazuichi waving at her... Meanwhile Ibuki yelled out for her. "MIKAAAAAAAN!!! Come sit with us!!!!!!!" Mikan hesitated before bowing apologetically to Ibuki and going to Kazuichi's table with Peko, Fuyuhiko and Nagito. Kazuichi smirked at Ibuki as Ibuki cringed. "Ughhh! Mikan must still be upset..." "N-No way! That pi- I mean, erm- Mikan isn't that upset... right..?" Hiyoko said, conflicted. "She must feel like she isn't pretty enough.. I mean what Gundham said was pretty hurtful..." Mahiru spoke up. "Ah! I know!!" Sonia exclaimed. "Let's have a sleepover at Mikan and Peko's dorm!! That's hella cool!" Sonia said as everyone around her agreed. Moving onto Kazuichi's table... "Hi..." "Mikan... Hi." Peko said as she left Fuyuhiko's side and moved really close to Mikan. They both looked at each other and smiled. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes in jealousy. Nagito just stayed silent. "So Mikan... I'm sorry again about what happened in the-" Mikan blushed. "P-please don't mention that again!!" Mikan said as Kazuichi blushed and nodded. "E-erm... Kazuichi..." Mikan called out as Kazuichi turned to her. "Yes?" "Well erm- S-Sonia asked me ab-about her gym clothes and-" 

"WHAT?!" He yelled out. "Please sta- stay silent!" Everyone on the table looked at each other confused, as Kazuichi grabbed Mikan's hand and rushed to her dorm. 

~ At the female dorms, afternoon, after school. ~

"K-Kazuichi! Slow down... You know you can't be in he-" Mikan was trying to say her thoughts but Kazuichi interrupted her. "M-MIKAN!!! SONIA'S GYM CLOTHES ARE IN YOUR DORM!!!" Mikan hiccuped. "what...?" Kazuichi covered his face... "S-sorry... I needed to tell you but- I hid the clothes in your dorm when Peko barged in..." "O-oh.. w-well!!! Let's hurry!!" Kazuichi nodded, noticing how upset Mikan must be. They barged into her dorm as they saw Gundham inside. "G-Gundham?!" They both said in shock. "Oh, greetings you two. I'm here to ask the mistress of healing for a favor." "O-ok Gundham b-but please wait a bit!" Kazuichi hurried as Mikan tried stalling Gundham, he grabbed the bag that had Sonia's gym clothes from behind Mikan's bed and signaled to Mikan that he found them. Mikan smiled.

But then...

"Hehe she's gonna be so surprised..." Mikan heard a familiar voice... Ibuki. She heard Ibuki and... what sounded like Hiyoko, Mahiru, Peko and... and **Sonia.** Kazuichi paled while Gundham tilted his head as Mikan looked at both Gundham and Kazuichi and started brainstorming... shit. She grabbed both of them and shoved them inside her closet. "I-I'm sorry! P-please hide in there f-f-for a while!!!! Please forgive me!!!" Mikan yelled out as she heard the cursing of Gundham and a panicking Kazuichi...

The door opened. "Mikan! Hello there!" "SURPRIIIIIISE!~~~" Ibuki and Sonia greeted enthusiastically, rendering both Gundham and Kazuichi to stay silent, watching from the spaces between the closet's opening. "H-hey..." Mikan said... This was gonna be a long night.

~ To be continued ♡ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry for not updating recently... I was busy IRL, but I promise I'll be a lot more active this time!!!! This chapter is a two-parter! In the next chapter, watch as Mikan tries to let the surprise sleepover Sonia planned pass over as peacefully as possible without her finding out about the secret in her closet!!!! Make sure to find out what happens next, next chapter. ;)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So, for my first work I was so indecisive so I thought... hey! why not let the viewers decide, so I'll let you guys decide what Mikan should do next!! comment wether she should go back to her dorm and talk to Kazuichi or go to Sonia and tell her what happened!!!! if no one comments then I'll choose the one I want :3 thank you so much for reading ♡


End file.
